


Seven drabbles Mk II

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Steve/Danny drabbles (100 words each). Some happy, some sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven drabbles Mk II

**Author's Note:**

> A week's worth of drabbles (100 words each) written from the word-of-the-day prompts over at [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/).

**The greatest gift (Word: Inoculate)**

"There's not enough." Danny recalls Steve's face and Steve's voice as clearly as if it were yesterday. Military grade vaccine, special issue for key law enforcement operatives. Enough to inoculate four people against the lethal new plague sweeping the islands. Not enough to save five. 

"There's not enough," and Danny didn't fight him, couldn't fight him, because when could he ever turn Steve McGarrett from a course of action he'd set his mind to? 

"There's not enough," and Danny sits in the sun and watches his grandchildren run and gives bittersweet thanks for the greatest gift anyone ever gave him.

* * *

**Facing the facts (Word: Impinge)**

It isn't until Steve McGarrett begin to impinge on his dreams that Danny finally admits to himself just how serious the situation really is. Sure, Steve's made his presence felt in every other part of Danny's life - his job, his car, his apartment, his wardrobe - but now it seems that even his _bed_ is no longer safe from the man. But when Danny wakes hard and aching from _yet another_ dream of tattooed skin and lean hard muscle flexing above him as Steve rides his cock, he finally has to acknowledge that he's got a big, big problem.

* * *

**I know you (Word: Divination)**

He doesn't know how Danny does it (and it must be divination, or good detective work, because it can't possibly be that Danny knows him better than he knows himself…) but Danny always knows. Always knows when things are getting messed up in his head, when the darkness is threatening to well up and engulf him, when the past is starting to claw its way into the present and drag him back. Always knows when to show up with a six pack and a smile, ready to sit on the lanai and shoot the breeze and save Steve from himself.

* * *

**The spice of life (Word: Nondescript)**

"Breathe in," Danny says, tugging the lacing tighter, each tug making breathing harder. Steve feels a long way from a place of safety right now because, seriously, when Danny complained that their sex life had gotten a little nondescript and needed spicing up he hadn't expected _this_. "All done, babe," Danny says, "Now, over my knee…" He complies and Danny's fingers trail down to caress bare skin. "Just look at you, so fucking gorgeous all bent over and waiting to feel my hand on your ass…" and Steve's sure his face is as red as the corset he's wearing…

* * *

**Gone (Word: Reconcile)**

Danny's gone, and he has to reconcile himself to that. What's done is done and he can't change it, he just has to pick up and move on. To get used to the Danny-shaped hole in his world, to the loneliness of long silences and the painful neatness of a single life, to the house being tidy and his driving remaining uncriticized. To being alone again like before, even though he has Chin and Kono now. They're not Danny. 

He's done this before, he can do it again. Danny's only in Jersey for a week, how hard can it be?

* * *

**Mind your language (Word: Filch)**

Out of the corner of his eye Danny sees Steve's hand sneak towards his plate with larcenous intent, and snaps "Keep your filching fingers away from my slice!" 

The guilty look on Steve's face morphs into shocked horror. 

"Danny!" Steve mouths, giving a surreptitious nod towards the couch and Grace. "Not in front of Grace!" 

It takes Danny a moment to join the dots, but when he does he can't resist leaning in close to Steve. " _Filching_ , Steven, meaning to pilfer or steal, not _felching_ , a word you're clearly more familiar with..." 

Steve's fiery blush is a joy to behold.

* * *

**The Grandmaster (Word: Intemerate)**

"You've missed a letter." 

"Have not." 

"Yes you have. The word's 'intemperate', Danny, with a 'p' – intemperate, lacking in self-control, just like you." 

"I have not missed a letter, Steven. My word is 'intemerate', without a 'p', meaning unsullied and pure, just like my beautiful daughter. And with two double letter scores and a triple word score that earns me 42 points." 

Steve sighs and marks up the scores. His own vocabulary is wide - just because he doesn't use words doesn't mean he doesn't know them - but he really should know better than to play Scrabble with Danny.


End file.
